In distance regulation systems which are common on the market for motor vehicles such as ACC, the object which is driving directly in front is selected for the regulation and warning functions of the ACC. With this regulation, complex traffic situations, in particular with multiple lane traffic guidance, are not adequately recorded, and a driver intervention is required despite the ACC, or the acceleration behaviour of the ACC motor vehicle is felt by the driver as being uncomfortable, since it does not give forewarning. In the following, several complex traffic situations and the behaviour of a regular distance regulation system shall be described:                A motor vehicle/objects swerve in just in front of the ACC motor vehicle from the neighbouring lane. Only when the swerving motion has been completed is the acceleration of the ACC motor vehicle adjusted to the object which is driving in front at a short distance. Since the force of a braking intervention is limited with the ACC, here, a driver intervention may be required in order to prevent crashing into the object.        The ACC motor vehicle changes the lane itself, in order to overtake a slower object driving in front. On the target lane, there is no object, but the ACC motor vehicle only accelerates to a specified velocity when the change in lane has been completed. This acceleration behaviour is frequently felt by the driver to be abrupt.        When the ACC motor vehicle changes lane, the motor vehicle on the target lane is only viewed for the regulation when the lane change has been completed. As a result, no object is regarded as being relevant in certain circumstances for a short period of time.        If an object which is covered by the object driving in front decelerates significantly, this is not taken into account for the acceleration regulation of the ACC motor vehicle, even when it can be predicted that the object driving directly in front will also brake. Here, it may be the case that a braking intervention by the ACC at the point in time when the vehicle driving in front also brakes is no longer sufficient.        When the motor vehicle driving in front changes lane, the covered object in front of the motor vehicle is only viewed when the lane change has been completed. The result of this is that an acceleration may possibly first be made with the swerving motor vehicle driving in front, and after the swerve of said motor vehicle, a deceleration is again undertaken, if now an acceleration regulation is applied to the previously covered motor vehicle.        